In British Patent Specification No. 2 384 430, to which reference should be made, there is described a therapeutic eye and eyelid cover which can be fitted against the upper part of the face of the user so as to cover the eyes and eye lids of the user, the eye and eyelid cover including a liquid reservoir and means for saturating or semi-saturating and heating the body of air held in the space between the eye cover and the upper part of the face of the user and to prevent evaporation from, and enhance the heat transfer to, the covered tissue.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved therapeutic eye and eyelid cover that can be used to enhance tear quality.